An Adventure of a Different Sort
by Settiai
Summary: One moment was all it took to change everything she had ever known. :: Amy/Rory


Amy studied her reflection in the mirror, slowly turning so she could see how well the costume fit her. It was a little loose at the top, she thought, probably made for someone with a little more cleavage than her. Still, it was nothing a few minor adjustments wouldn't fix.

Downstairs, she heard the door open. "Amy, are you home?" Rory yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, nobody's here!" she shouted back. "Try back later!"

There wasn't a reply, and Amy could almost picture Rory muttering under his breath as he turned to shut the door. Any second now, he'd probably smell-

"Is something burning?"

Amy took one more look in the mirror before walking over to the door and sticking her head out into the hallway. "I'd thought I might try my hand at baking earlier," she yelled downstairs.

Rory's reply was too muffled to hear. Still, she knew him.

"I heard that!" she shouted.

A few seconds later, she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Grinning, she stepped back into her room and took another look at the mirror. Then she frowned. The top was sagging quite a bit more now that she had moved around in it; the outfit definitely needed some adjustments before she could use it for work.

"Oliver at the post office said you got another package today," Rory called out, his voice much nearer than before. She could hear his footsteps in the hallway, making his way to her room. "New costume?"

Amy grinned as he walked in the door and promptly froze in place, his gaze moving up and down her body. "Well, what do you think?"

"The doctor is in, I see," he said slowly, a hint of something in his voice that she couldn't quite define. "Mind you, I have a few doubts about your credentials."

Amy swatted him on the arm as she pushed past him, unbuttoning the top of her doctor's outfit as she walked. "You're going to regret making that comment when you're finally Dr. Williams instead of just Nurse Williams." She winked at him as she pulled off the dress, adjusting her bra with one hand as she did. "Trust me, it's going to come back to haunt you."

"What makes you think I want to be a doctor?" Rory asked, his gaze not moving from her breasts.

Laughing, Amy leaned down to drop the costume on the bed and walked over to where he was standing, one of her hands held behind her back. "I know you, for one," she said teasingly. "Plus you're not the only one who Oliver at the post office gossips with, I'll have you know. He tells me you've sent out several letters to-"

"Point taken," Rory cut in, finally pulling his gaze up to her face. Then he shrugged. "Nothing's going to come of it. I wanted to check with some people, see if they thought it was even worth trying, that's all. It was just a thought I had right after, well, everything happened."

Amy tilted her head. "You mean after Dr. Ramsden ignored you when you tried to warn her about the coma patients."

"Because I was just a nurse," Rory finished with a nod.

"I think you make a great nurse," Amy said lightly. Then she paused, smiling. "You'd make a good doctor too, if that's what you really want."

"Only a good doctor?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not a great one?"

Amy stuck out her tongue. "Don't push your luck."

"Very mature," Rory said. Then he promptly stuck his tongue out at her. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing."

She smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rory rolled his eyes. "What was in the second package?"

"Second package?" Amy repeated innocently.

Rory leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "Uh-huh," he said. "There are two empty boxes on the floor by your bed. And don't think I didn't see you scoop up something in your hand when you dropped the costume."

"I'm impressed," Amy said, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. "I thought you were too busy staring at my knickers to notice anything else."

Rory raised an eyebrow.

Amy brought her hand out from behind her back, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Shiny and new," she said, winking at him. "They have a key and everything."

"Until one of us manages to lose it, just like the last three," Rory said, his words tinged with amusement. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, his gaze traveling downward again.

"Four," Amy corrected him, "and stop acting like you've never seen my breasts before."

Rory quickly looked back up. "Actually, do you think you could put something on?"

Amy smirked. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. "I've already been a nun twice this week, so I'm going to draw the line at-"

"Seriously," Rory cut in, "could you just put on a shirt or something? Please?"

She stared at him.

"Humor me?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Amy walked a few feet away. She leaned down and picked up a large T-shirt lying on the floor, pulling it on over her head before turning back toward Rory. "Better?" she asked dryly.

"Thank you," he said. Then he paused. "Wait a second, isn't that mine?"

Amy just stared at him.

His face flushed slightly. "Right. Stupid question."

"It's not your first one tonight," Amy said. She walked over to her bed and dropped down on it, crossing her legs under her. "You do realize that sex usually requires taking off clothes, not putting more on?"

Rory didn't say anything. He just walked over to the bed, nervously tapping his pocket with his right hand. Instead of sitting down beside her like she expected, he stopped just in front of her and knelt down.

Amy blinked, laughing a little despite herself. "Okay, Rory, I give up. What on earth are you-"

"Will you marry me?"

Amy stopped laughing abruptly. The handcuff key slipped from her fingers, bouncing twice as it hit the floor before disappearing into a crack between two pieces of wood. "What?"

Rory took a deep breath, and he reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out a moment later, he was holding a ring between his fingers. "Amelia Jessica Pond, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Amy thought she could hear the sound of the TARDIS somewhere in the distance. She stared at Rory, who was looking more and more nervous the longer she remained quiet, remembering for a moment aliens and time travelers and fire trucks and giant spaceships in the sky.

The Doctor, her Doctor, had promised her an adventure, all those years ago. And now her nurse was promising her one of an entirely different sort. Except the Doctor wasn't here, was he? He hadn't been for close to two years now, but Rory was. Rory had always been there.

Amy smiled, and the worry disappeared from Rory's face almost instantly. "What?" she asked, her voice light. "Did you really think I'd say no?"


End file.
